Reeducando a una diosa
by Condesa De La Fere
Summary: Atenea .nosotros te daremos el placer y la satisfacción que deseas pero a cambio le pertenecerán a toda tu elite dorada, te entregaras a todoS y a cada uno con la misma pasión que te entregaste a mi ...,seras un mero objeto sexual
1. Capítulo 1

Prologo

Atenea estaba en su santuario, como siempre… no esperaba nada especial, sólo la soledad que la invadía mientras sus caballeros dorados protegían ese lugar…cada uno en su casa correspondiente.

La Diosa se sentía sola-sabía que tenía el respeto de todos sus caballeros y que por parte de ellos, no estaría sola-pero, sólo en ese aspecto-ella buscaba algo más-¿acaso no era bella? ¿Acaso ningún hombre la deseaba? Sabía que al ser una Diosa debía ser pura… pero antes que Diosa era mujer, y eso nadie podría cambiarlo- ¿sería por eso que ninguno de sus caballeros se atrevía a tocarla? quien sabe- igual y no sabría la sorpres a que se llevaría debía comprobarlo

Camus: Mi Diosa, ¿qué desea? –dijo el santo Dorado

Atenea: Verás- me gustaría-hablar contigo-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.-levántate-Camus: el caballero hizo lo propio mientras su mirada se clavó en los ojos de la Diosa Usted dirá Atenea…-

Atenea- la chica comenzó a andar lentamente alrededor del caballero. Dime una cosa Camus-yo- ¿te parezco…atractiva…?-

Camus: El chico se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta proveniente de su Diosa, no sabía que contestar…por su puesto Atenea para él era preciosa, pero… ¿Cómo decir eso? Sería como un pecado… ¿Por qué me pregunta eso…? dijo mirando al frente, con Atenea a su espalda. –No debería preocuparse por eso…

Atenea: ¿Y por qué no debo?-la chica se puso frente a él con el ceño un poco fruncido.-Soy una mujer, ¿o eso no cuenta para nadie? ¿Es que nunca me han visto más que como algo a lo que hay que proteger?

Camus cada vez se sorprendía más de la actitud de su Diosa, ¿qué le pasaba? no entendía nada…- usted…es muy hermosa…pero…ya sabe que…sólo estamos para protegerla y respetarla…no podríamos verla como nada más…-Camus se sentía un poco incómodo por tener que darle aquellas explicaciones a Atenea, ella jamás se había dirigido así a ninguno de los caballeros…Camus notó como una tibia mano se posaba en su mejilla y la acariciaba lentamente.

Atenea pero… si yo…estuviera dispuesta y lo deseara… ¿qué harías? Depues de todo mi palabra es ley para ustedes –La Diosa miraba fijamente a su caballero…

Camus-: entonces por mi honor como caballero - respondió el acuariano – cumpliré con sus deseos contestó el caballero, robándole un beso, pero no ahora que es temprano vendré más noche mi señora y traeré algo para usted- el santo de acuario se retiró rápidamente y se fue a su templo

….. Rato después ya entrada la noche regreso, después de una cena rápida cortesía de atenea se fueron a la alcoba de la diosa, Camus llevaba un pantalón negro de cuero con un cinturón de hebilla dorada, que tenía grado el símbolo de su constelación,,a su espalda llevaba una especie de mochila pesada, de la cual saco cuerdas y un vibrador- enseguida la volteo a ver con lujuria…

camus- espero no te de miedo esto,tengo preparado algo para ti- dijo el del onceavo templo

saori- no claro…. que... no- respondió la diosa un poco preocupada

camus- ya veras .. ya verás- dijo el santo en burla

la tiró con fuerza a la cama, y le quitó el vestido, rasgandolo, solo la dejo en ropa interior y los tacones,saco la cuerda y le amarró los brazos a la espalda, le amarró cada pie a la cama dejándola en 4 patas , y viendo así el espejo del tocador que estaba frente a su cama, colocó una cámara en el tocador de manera que grabará todo lo que pasaba- saori estaba excitada y empezaba a humedecerse, Camus al notarlo comenzó a quitarse el cinturón, se bajó el pantalón y se saco su miembro

Atena- estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto un pene y ese era particularmente grande y gruesa, eso la puso nerviosa camus se dio cuenta

camus-se ve que te gusta lo que ves saori- … dijo el santo para sí mismo mientras se la arrimaba a la cara-saori sin pensar susurrando contestó-

atenea- si camus me gusta …- como respuesta recibió una bofetada,seguida de un regaño

camus, a partir de ahora , yo mandaré y no harás nada sin mi autorización … te quedo claro?-

a saori eso le excitaba la manera en que camus la trata así que con voz fuerte exclamó- si….

camus- pídeme que te permita tocar mi verga… es una orden, escuchaste..

saori, estaba super exitada y en la tensión respondió…. damela, camus, ya la quiero, complaceme recuerda quien soy…

camus tomó la fusta y sin que atenea se diera cuenta y le pego 3 veces es su trasero... saori grito como loca..

camus- me hablaras como lo que soy, en este momento, tu amo y señor y me vas a respetar como tal…- la situación se había invertido y saroi estaba sorprendida y húmeda

atenea- si amo..- replicó la diosa empezando a gotear..,

camus tomó unas tijeras y cortó la ropa interior, su diosa estaba totalmente desnuda, el estaba jugando con ella, metió 2 de sus dedos en la vagina, los saco y sin avisar los introdujo en la boca de la deidad…, encendió un vibrador y lo pasó por sus pezones, por su estómago y después se lo puso en la entrada de su vagina,justo en su clítoris esto la estremeció, una sensación nueva e indescriptible, cuando saori estaba apunto de venirse, camus retiró el vibrador y se puso delante de ella y le metió con fuerza su miembro a la boca; a saori le sabía a gloria, la chupo todo lo que podía hasta que camus se descargo, , saori quería vomitar pero su amo se lo prohibió y le ordenó-

camus- tragatelo todo si lo sacas hare que te lo comas hasta dejar limpio el piso…- sori asustada con trabajo lo trago.. camus entonces le restregó sus testículos en la cara…- mírate como estas perra-exclamó el santo y eso que aun no llego ni a las preliminares …

Desamarrando las cuerdas de los pies solamente, le dio la vuelta y quedo mirando al techo,camus entonces mordió su boca y cuello, tomo su pezón y lo pellizco hasta hacerla llorar, se levantó y empezó a tocar la entrepierna de su señora… saori tuvo un orgasmo sin verlo venir, era demasiado delicioso e imposible de controlar para una virgen.. aunque ese estatus no duraría mucho pues camus se colocó entre sus piernas y se la clavó con cuidado , saori empezó a llorar camus se acercó a su rostro y la besó con ternura, después agrego

camus. tranquila saori, el dolor pasara, solo es momentaneo.. es normal es tu primera vez... te quiero mucho, ¿quiere seguir? todo esto no es más que un juego saori, eres la persona más valiosa en mi vida, eres mi diosa, si lo deseas pararemos…

saroi, estaba tan caliente que siguió adelante , afirmando con la cabeza, esto camus lo entendió y empezó a penetrarla cada vez acelerando más sus movimientos… saori gemía de dolor,pero pronto esa sensación la abandonó y se cambió por una de placer…, sin avisar camus se detuvo y salió de ella se dirigió a la mesa y de una pequeña caja sacó una pastilla blanca , regreso a donde estaba atenea y le dijo

camus- tragatela saori, no quiero que quedes preñada aun no es el momento, más adelante si lo quiero te preñare ..., - dócilmente atenea obedeció y la trago entonces camus esta vez sin contemplación la penetró salvaje mente haciéndola gritar y diciéndole en el oído que era una zorra, que él era su dueño esto excito aun mas a la diosa la cual empezó a correrse, al mismo tiempo camus la llenaba con su leche… después de terminar salió de ella y la desató mientras lo hacía se le ocurrió una idea muy peculiar... si resultaba iba a beneficiar a atenea y a sus camaradas.. Entonces se sentó a los pies de la cama y le ordenó...

Camus.-Atenea ponte en 4 -ordenó el caballero,- debo decirte que, yo y los demás santos de oro, tenemos ciertos gustos y preferencias específicas pero todas desembocan en el BDSM sé que a ti te gustaría acostarte con todos, no es secreto para ninguno de nosotros, sabemos cómo nos miras y los tratos provocativos que tienes con nosotros así que te propongo algo, .nosotros te daremos el placer y la satisfacción que deseas pero a cambio le pertenecerán a toda tu élite dorada, ¿lo entiendes? Desde hoy en adelante tú serás nuestra mascota sexual, te entregaras a todos y a cada uno con la misma pasión que te entregaste a mi …

Atenea- Estaba sorprendida y nerviosa por toda la información que recibía y le tomó un poco comprender.. aunque de algo estaba estaba segura y era que quería experimentar nuevas cosas y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que en un ambiente seguro como es el de su élite dorada... así que sin miramiento acepto- lo entiendo y nada me haría más feliz que satisfacer todos sus deseos

Tras escuchar esto Camus se había retirado y salía despacio del santuario, dejando a la chica allí. Saliendo del santuario pudo ver a Shaka que pretendía entrar…

Camus-¡Shaka!, ¿qué haces por aquí?-lo miró

Shaka –Nada, venía a ver como estaba Atenea. Hace un rato sentí una fuerte explosión de su cosmos… pero no era cualquier explosión esta estaba llena de pasión y lujuria..-lo miró mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- dime, fuiste tú el causante no es así, indago el rubio a su compañero…

Camus- Que intuitivo eres shaka ven Hablemos en mi templo... te invito una copa. Dijo Camus...

Shaka- me intriga lo que quieras decirme- respondió el santo de la virgen Y así Los dos Santos se fueron caminando hasta la casa del acuariano.

Camus: - adelante pasa shaka dijo el acuariano ofreciéndole su casa a su homólogo del sexto signo. Y así paso…el santo del onceavo templo le contó todo a un sorprendido shaka, al igual que la idea que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza cuando se encontraba con su diosa a lo cual el santo de la virgen estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente, Shaka se despertó temprano, había estado casi toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto de su diosa ..así que sin esperar más se levantó, y antes de que ningún otro santo se despertara, se encaminó hacía el santuario de su Diosa…


	2. Chapter 2

Shaka-El Caballero llegó, y lentamente entró dentro…Pudo ver en una cama una figura femenina dormida lo que vio no lo sorprendió mucho atenea estaba desnuda y de su entrepierna salía un líquido blanco. – así que Camus decía la verdad, tal vez esto sea más fácil de lo que pensé y todos la pasemos de maravilla…, pensó el santo mientras con la punta de los dedos la acaricia

\- Por la mente de él pasaban miles de pensamientos. La mujer que estaba ahí era algo prohibido. Por ser caballero, porque debía protegerla y servirla. pero eso lo excitaba aun mas Shaka en un movimiento la tomó del brazo y la despertó de un susto…

shaka,- hola saori..buenos días, dijo el santo mientras la soltaba y hacía una reverencia ,quedándose con una rodilla en el piso y la otra usándola de apoyo para sostenerse..

saori.. shaka ¿ qué haces aquí? pregunto al diosa

camus me lo a contado todo, así que he venido para ver la situación- ¿ en verdad estas de acuerdo?- indago el santo

saori- si shaka , me gustaría mucho … claro si tu y los demás están de acuerdo- dijo la diosa mientras se sonrojaba... - solo que no se que hacer, nunca e hecho nada de eso apenas ayer supe que existían esas prácticas…- se que los decepcionare - dijo saori agachando la cabeza

shaka se levantó y le tomo el mentón y la beso delicadamente.. seguido de eso le dijo..

Shaka- no te preocupes.. todo se aprende... estoy complacido por tu decisión y entrega, así que te diré lo que harás..

1)De ahora en mas te referirás a mi como amo y de la misma manera Será para todos tu orden dorada ,

2)Todos y cada uno de tu orificios serán solo para placer de nosotros

3)No podrás cerrar las piernas en presencia nuestra y no usaras ropa interior en ningún momento así sabremos que eres nuestra cuando estén sentada en tu trono

4)Para los demás serás nuestra diosa pero para nosotros serás más que eso serás de nuestra propiedad, nuestro objeto sexual

5)Tampoco nos verás a los ojos solo podrás ver a nuestro miembro claro eso cuando no estemos en activos a lo que las cosas del santuario se refiere…..ósea en la intimidad, en la cama nos obedecerás ,

sé que todos tus santos dorados te deseamos y no es la primera vez que compartimos mujeres de esta manera, pero tú serás especial. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- pregunto el rubio mientras empujaba a la diosa para tenerla acostada en la cama y le metía sus dedos

Atenea- amo, seré su mascota y me someteré a tus dedeos y de los demás caballeros de la orden dorada,..- dijo la diosa con extremada agitación..habiendo dicho esto Shaka dejo ese masaje y le dijo

shaka- muy bien atenea

lo primero que debes aprender de memoria es son las siglas (SSC)sensato,seguro y consensuado...todo debe ser seguro para no lastimarte, o dejarte una secuela fisica permanente y por supuesto tendremos prudencia en las practicas, exploraremos tus limites, sin sobrepasarnos…. esta noche empezaremos, ve a mi templo y llevarás un vestido corto, tomarás el camino secreto entre las doce casas…

6) Tienes prohibido tocarte sin nuestra autorización…

sin decir mas salio del cuarto y del templo

1 noche.- templo de Shaka

El camino había sido difícil pues había ocupado el camino secreto entre las 12 casas para no ser detectada y hasta que al fin había llegado

Atenea-cuando llegó no podía dejar de mirarlo, Shaka sin duda era un hombre interesante,

Antes de todo, haremos un pequeño entrenamiento, donde el sexo no se vea involucrado, podría ser un poco de adiestramiento,animalización...no se

saori. ¿Que de qué hablas?- yo no quiero hacer nada con animales- gritó asustada la diosa..

shaka río por la inocencia de su diosa… tenemos mucho que enseñarte y pervertirte."eso de hacerlo con animales se llama zoofilia y no la practicaremos con tigo…- ahora será pertinente que definamos las palabras de seguridad, sugiero que mayor sea para intensidad y menor para bajar la intensidad, rojo será para detener la práctica…

saori.. y adiós.. ya no mas entendido- dijo la diosa de la guerra con altanería a su caballero el cual sonrió y asintió diciendo..

espero que disfrutes estos últimos momentos de control-.. bueno- dijo el santo de la virgen…- ahora dime , estás de acuerdo? una vez digas que si ya no habrá vuelta atrás… dijo el santo serio

saori- si amo estoy de acuerdo lo entendido….

shaka- bien, enciende la velas y cuando acabes vendrás a mi habitación…

saori encendió las velas , no iluminaban mucho, dejo los cerillos y se acerco a la habitacion abierta.. iluminado por las velas también, shaka lucía magnífico con su pantalones de cuero y botas negras…. saori lo miró embelesada y se quedó allí parada esperando una orden, shaka se acercó y le extendió una caja de madera, atenea la abrió.. era un collar dorado con una argolla en medio y tallados a su alrededor .. 11 de los 12 signos del zodiaco…, shaka advirtiendo ese detalle el explico

shaka- ese collar lo hizo mu hoy tras hablar con el y los demás, es para ti, es un regalo de tus amos portalo con orgullo... el signo de libra no está, porque el viejo maestro no es participe de nuestras actividades- esta respuesta despejo toda duda de al cabeza de la diosa… sin embargo al ver el signo del centauro, se siento extrañamente incomoda, y avergonzada.. aun mas si era posible...

Atenea se coloco el collar y se acerco a su santo dorado…

shaka- a partir de ahora eres una sumisa, yo soy tu amo, me llamaras amo, jamas me tutearas, ni dejaras de llamarme amo, tu eres una sumisa, podremos tratarte como nos de la gana, los nombres que nos den satisfacción, también a partir de ahora no podrás hablar ni emitir sonidos que yo no te pida, deberás pedir permiso para todo , lo único que puedes decir es la palabra de seguridad…. ahora desnúdate..-

saori sin pensarlo as lo hizo y se quedó desnuda, frente a él, y sin tener cuidado lo miro a los ojos a lo que recibió una cachetada que casi la tiraba…

shaka-no puedes mirarme a los ojos si yo no te lo pido ¿entendiste?

saori- pero… - dijo la diosa sin pensarlo por lo que recibió una nalgada, dolían pues estaban impregnadas de su cosmo energía..- saori ya no dijo mas, ahora él era su dueño, su amo, dispondría de ella tanto como quisiera…

Esa noche sería la primera sesión y su amo le tenía preparado el entrenamiento, la esposo contra la pared y le ordenó que no hablara que no se moviera, eso era difícil, pues su diosa estaba cansada… aunque sentir la palma húmeda de su caballero golpeándola fuertemente en sus nalgas… no tenía comparación.. así se la pasó toda la noche mientras escuchaba frases de sade… recitadas por la varonil voz de su caballero,

Shaka- "LA FELICIDAD SOLO ESTÁ EN LO QUE EXCITA, Y SOLO EL CRIMEN EXCITA: LA VIRTUD, QUE NO ES MÁS QUE UN ESTADO DE INACCIÓN Y REPOSO, JAMÁS PUEDE CONDUCIR A LA FELICIDAD-

cada una venía acompañada de un golpe...se acercó a su diosa,acariciando su cabeza y soltando..

shaka- terminamos por hoy…vete..desnuda

saori- como ordene amo- se quitó el collar y lo dió a su amo… y suvio los templos completamente desnuda,, tratando de cubrirse,pero por cada templo que pasaba un caballero al miraba...ella se sobaba los golpes, pues su trasero se veía rojo pero se sentía muy húmeda, eso la excitaba demasiado..pero sabía que no podía tocarse…


	3. Chapter 3

Tras el encuentro se sentía diferente ahora quería más, sus deseos se habían hecho mayores..

Al día siguiente shura fue por ella y la llevó a su templo

Shura: vamos a relajarnos un rato, quiero que te desnudes y vallas a la habitación, enseguida-ordenó el santo de la cabra y la diosa así lo hizo. Dejó la ropa en la sala, el entro primero-

Shura: ponte este pañuelo sobre tus ojos y Recuéstate en la cama, boca abajo y con los brazos arriba.

Atenea lo hizo, Shura se acercó a ella y extendió sus piernas y cruzo sus tobillos los amarro a la parte de arriba de la cama e hizo lo mismo con las manos, pero estas las marro a su cabecera

Shura: esta será tu primera sesión de bondage susurro mientras movía el largo cabello morado de su diosa lo hizo a un costado para dejar la espalda descubierta… vendo sus ojos… y había silencio.

Atenea no sabía qué hacía o que planeaba hacer el caballero, de repente sintió algo frío sobre su espalda enseguida se dio cuenta que era un hielo, shura lo deslizó por su espalda hasta bajar a su trasero, ese frío que sentía le hizo lanzar leves gemidos de placer

Shura- cállate-hablo con voz fuerte y autoritaria el santo y seguido le dio un golpe en las nalgas, esta vez fue como un piquete… Y saori no sabía con qué cosa era

Asi siguió con varios hielos, recorriendo el cuerpo de su señora erizándole la piel, estaba muy excitada y callaba los gemidos, pero no podía mas… un hielo fue deslizado en medio de su trasero, llegó hasta aquella humedad caliente e incipiente donde se derritió.

Atenea- ¡shura tómame!- pidió con voz suplicante la diosa de la sapiencia desesperada y muy excitada

shura-cállate yo soy el dueño de tus deseos y yo sabré cuando te hare mia...ahora te has ganado un buen castigo-dijo el caballero con voz seca

1,2,3,4,5 nalgadas directas resonaron en el trasero de saori, lloro del dolor pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro.. Eso hizo sonreír a shura también.. Su señora disfruta y eso era lo importante- se dijo para sí mismo…

La respiración de saori era agitada y shura seguía nalgueándola para que se calmara y dejara de gemir, esa dicha de la ceguera momentánea le hacía sentir el dolor más profundo que se intercalaba con las emociones que le producía el hielo…

Cuando los hielos se terminaron, su amo en turno, tiró del cabello fuertemente y le pidió que abriera la boca, le introdujo su ropa interior…

Shura-goza de eso, sin más el caballero se retiró y la dejó amarrada en lo que se bañaba y ponía la armadura. Pues esa noche le tocaba hacer guardia a las afueras del santuario..

Saori se quedó dormida toda la noche en la cama de shura, solo se despertó cuando noto quede repente alguien había llegado…

Mu- buenos días saori- dijo el santo a su diosa mientras la desataba….- te prepare el desayuno- dijo el carnero, saori no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿porque la trataba tan caballerosamente? ¿a si debía de ser un amo?¿también podía ser gentil?, aunque ella suponía que no, y que lo hacían porque era su diosa… pero de todas maneras era su primera vez como esclava así que debía de aprender… después de allí mu la tele transportó a su templo…

Mu- siéntate saori- la invito mu a la mesa-

Saori se sentó, y empezó a comer en silencio

Era domingo y mu la invito a ver una película con él, claro que el la escogió, después la preparo para la sesión… de una bolsa sacó una hermosa bata de dormir color verde, el color favorito de ella

Mu- desnúdate y póntela… combina con tus bellos ojos- susurro el santo a su oído

Salió del baño y mu la miro complacido, se acercó y la cargó hasta la cama, le hizo hacerse coleta discreta, y la recostó saori noto que en el buró había un pequeño contenedor conectado a la corriente, era cera para depilar.. Lo dedujo por su olor…

Mu unto un poco de vaselina en el vientre de su diosa y después acercó una vela encendida y vierto unas gotas de cera allí mismo.., a saori el ardió y le dolía, la expresión en su rostro le dijo todo, mu solo se acercó y la beso en los labios… pero siguió vertiendo más cerca más cera caliente la cual corría por su abdomen piernas, senos y brazos. Era una sensación única…

Mu no quería lastimar la piel de saori y que tuviera una mala experiencia, por eso en lo que se acostumbraba le iba a untar vaselina primero sobre la piel para evitar el contacto directo…

Mu- Te atare de pies y manos a los postes de mi cama, en forma de cruz, saori…-comenzó a explicar el carnero- de esta manera no te moverás .. Te depilare con cera caliente, pues es más higiénico y atractivo -

Sin decir más el dorado se acercó al contenedor de cera y tomo un poco con una pala, la puso en su pubis y comenzó a depilar… cuando saori empezaba a gritar, mu le vaciaba menos cera y jalaba con más fuerza a manera de reprimenda…eso provocó que su diosa guardara silencio…- después con agua fría en un paño la limpio, el pubis de su diosa palpitaba de irritación

Mu- agradece a tu amo- ordenó el caballero con voz varonil y acercó su mano… la diosa empezó por besar su mano , mu introdujo los dedos en la boca y los agitaba con fuerza, entraban y salían de allí a modo de penetración.

Mu- ahora ruega a tu amo por un nuevo placer…- dijo el santo

Saori- le suplico que me brinde el placer que usted desee amo, soy instrumento de su placer, haga conmigo lo que quiera…

Mu con su lengua recorrió el pubis recién depilado… bajo su lengua y por primera vez recorrió su intimidad y probo su humedad. Saori sin poder evitarlo gimió y sintió como mu, su caballero mordía uno de sus labios vaginales…

Mu- ¡cállate saori¡ o te tendré que morder más fuerte!- sentencio el guardián del primer templo. Para saori era demasiado placer, como para callarlo pues mu lamia a su merced y saboreaba atenea se sienta venir, entonces mu se detuvo

Mu- no te vendrás hasta que yo quiera, gatita-dijo- eso excito aún más a la diosa…

Saori-saori miraba suplicante a mu esperando la se apiadara de ella y la dejase llegar al orgasmo pero por respuesta recibió una cachetada...

Mu- ¿así le ruegas a tu amo?- anda implora para que te haga venir

Saori- amo, mi señor, por favor le suplico que me brinde el honor de hacerme terminar en su boca. Suplico con la respiración agitada..

Mu sonrió y de nuevo volvió a devorar su intimidad, esta vez saori no tardó en terminar... estaba feliz...saori se sentía la sumisa más dichosa del mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Tres días después de su encuentro con mu, saori encontró una carta en su cama,.. Con intriga la abrió y lo encontró la sorprendió…-"mi querida esclava esta noche haremos un pacto…. ven al quinto templo al anochecer"

Al entrar saori al templo... Del león encontró otra nota en el que le ordenaba ir al patio…. ella dócilmente fue hasta allí y lo que vio le sorprendió... Estaba Aiora vestido con solo un pantalón de cuero y el cinturón dorado con grabado de su constelación y nada más, al lado de una hoguera pequeña de la que salía un hierro…

Aioria ¿Obedecerás a tus amos en todo?- le preguntó el león mientras la miraba de manera seria….

saori- Así es amo.. respondió saori con nervios- respondió la diosa

Aioria- ¿Serás nuestra sumisa para siempre?

Saori- mmm lo dudo- pero después aceptó- -si en lo absoluto mi señor

El león se acercó a ella y la agarró desde la espalda y con un rápido movimiento de su mano tomo el hierro caliente Y lo coloco sobre el brazo de su diosa. Saori ni siquiera lo había visto venir, el dolor la cegó, era insoportable e inesperado, entonces Aiora acercó su mano a la herida y la sano con su cosmos pero ya era tarde pues su diosa se había desmayado…

Su amo la había marcado…la quemadura era un círculo dividido entre 11 constelaciones idéntico al collar en el centro estaba su emblema, aquel que usase para enfrentar a los dioses mas poderoso de la tierra... Nike…, se veía como si fuera pintura de oro, debió al cosmos que impregnó la herida …

En cuanto despertó estaba en el piso,.. Entonces sin ver de dónde vino recibió una cachetada..

Aioria- Desnúdate, esclava no pierdas tiempo, te castigaré por el desmayo, tu no decides cuando acaban las cosas esfuérzate por mantenerte despierta…

Saori un poco preocupada bajo la mirada y se desnudó sin decir nada, fue a la habitación

Aioria. Colócate de frente a la pared

Saori obedeció y observo como Aiora le tomaba las manos y las amarraba juntas a la pared a una altura considerable cobre su cabeza, dejándola de puntas sobre el piso….Aiora fue por una vara de bambú y la empezó a azotar , saori gemía bajo para evitar otro castigo.. Entonces Aiora se detuvo y le abrió las piernas y sin decir más.. Se acercó a probarla… saori emitió un leve gemido, Aiora se detuvo y le dio una nalgada

Aiora- cállate esclava… entiende que yo mando aquí, tú no eres nadie, eres de mi propiedad y te hare lo que a mí me plazca- dijo con voz fuerte y volvió a nalguearla un par de veces...

Después continuó saboreandola, le incomodaba un poco por la posición saori sabía que debía quedarse quieta o él se enojaría y en estos momentos no sabía de lo que su león dorado era capaz.. La devoró toda hasta que termino en su boca, fue difícil para ella callar el orgasmo

Aioria- ahora tu amo te dará más placer...- dijo el león- ruega por mas…

Saori- hágame el honor de brindarme el placer que desee, el que a usted le plazca-

El santo la jalo de su cabello y le metió sus dedos a la vagina eso provoca diera un grito de placer… Aiora la jalo más y le escupió en la cara…

Aiora- más fuerte, grita más fuerte - ordeno el santo-

Siguió con el movimiento de mete y saca porvocando un nuevo grito… esta vez sintió un pellizco en aquel botón de placer instantáneo, le dolió como nunca, pero le encanto…

Aiora- sigue gritando, que se escuche en todo el santuario..- ordeno

Saori así lo hizo, sentía como el león golpeaba más su vagina y clítoris, la jalaba , la mordía, la pellizcaba, aquello dolía pero también le encantaba … justo estaba llegando al orgasmo cuando a velocidad luz estaban sus caballeros allí y llegaron a tiempo para verla caer exhausta y desmayada…

Aiora. ¿La hice gritar mucho?'- preguntó el león apenado

Saga- si fue mucho,-respondió saga serio- venimos a ver que no te sobrepasaste.

Aioria- mm sigue siendo mi diosa- respondió con obiedad y la quiero mucho, la respeto y daría mi vida por ella de nuevo sin dudarlo,...no le haría daño, no la trate como a las otras mujeres fui tranquilo, lo único que se me salió un poco de las manos fue la marca de propiedad.. Pero no se preocupen - . Sin más todos se retiraron dejando aun apenado Aiora…

Aiora- saori, levántate- le dijo el santo despertándola -, mañana te veremos a las 6 de la tarde en el salon frente a la mesa de comedor, de rodillas y con la palmas hacia arriba, ahora lárgate... sin decir más su señora salió…

Daban la 6 de la tarde y como si de un reloj se tratase saori estaba de rodillas frente a la mesa del comedor con las palmas hacia arriba esperando que llegase Aiora, y de repente unos pasos fuerte y seguros se escucharon venir, abriendo la puerta entro Aiora.

Aiora- hola saori, como te sientes, le pregunto el santo del el león de manera tierna, saori se sorprendió y pregunto

Atenea- bien amo, gracias por preguntar

Aiora- has aprendido bien- - ten póntelo- le ofreció una bolsa que venía con ropa que constaba de una fina malla para todo el cuerpo y unos zapatos de piel con un tacón altísimo todo era de color negro. Abrió una pequeña caja en donde había unos brazaletes y una tobilleras doradas que hacían juego con el collar que también venia allí, al parecer mu había estado trabajando extra pensó la diosa, también había un par de pendientes… atenea la tomo e iba a empezar a ponérsela pero el león, la freno y le dijo- vete a vestir al baño cuando acabes saldrás y vendrás con migo... ponte todo menos el collar , los brazaletes y tobilleras

La diosa se retiró al baño y cuando salió de allí las luces estaban apagadas, pero escucho la voz de Aiora

Aiora- ven a mi…

dijo el valiente león saori obedeció y se quedó allí, Aiora procedido a ponerle el collar, las tobilleras y los brazaletes, al collar le puso una cadena de oro a modo de correa

Aiora- colócate sobre la mesa a cuatro patas, no juntes las piernas, y cierra los ojos…sin dudarlo saori hizo lo que le ordenaba, estaba prácticamente desnuda sobre la mesa y a expensas de los caprichos de su caballero sin embrago se sentía muy feliz. Obedecía ciegamente y esa entrega la llenaba de un modo sorprendente…, los minutos pasaban y Aiora no hacía nada, saori comenzó a impacientarse pero no se movía, entonces Aiora se acercó a ella y le acaricio la mejilla… después su mano recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, la acaricio varias veces antes de comprobar atreves de la abertura de la malla la humedad de su sexo

Aiora- la esclava está verdaderamente mojada- dijo el león dorado

Atenea- Solo con oír esas palabras, sintió como se humedecía más, Él nunca la había tratado así siempre la trataba con excesivo respeto, pero a ella le gustaba que ahora la tratase así, le gusta sentirse la propiedad de alguien, Aiora procedió a encender la antorcha en el centro de la mesa empotrada en el piso. Saori Todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados y escuchaba como él estaba preparando algo.

Aiora- abre los ojos saori- ordeno el santo-

Cuando lo hizo encontró sobre la mesa una bandeja con un poco de comida y un cuenco con agua. Él estaba allí a su lado y con voz tierna le dijo…

Aiora- debes comer, la noche será larga,.. Pero no debes usar tus manos, comerás y beberás directamente de los cuencos como la perra que eres….Antes de continuar – exclamó el santo mirándola a los ojos directamente le pregunto ¿mi señora está dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que vamos a pedirle esta noche?

Atenea- transcurrieron dos segundo y sin titubeos respondió- si amo quiero continuar… confió en ustedes… confió en ti…

Aiora- yo también confió en usted y sé que lo hará bien, pues ya lo demostró estos días, sabe nosotros hablamos de todo y sabemos por boca de los demás su buen desempeño… sabe ya algunos la poseemos como mujer pero ahora deseamos poseerla de otra manera, queremos que se entregue sin límites, quizá vas a sentirse humillada, ultrajada, sentirá dolor, pero cuando terminemos esta sesión nos habrá ofrecido aquello que nunca tuvo modo de darnos aunque hubieses deseado hacerlo, hoy no servirán de nada tus llantos ni tus suplicas solo si vez que estas llegando a tu limite deberás decir la palabra "rojo" solo en ese caso daremos por acabado lo que vamos a hacer…

Athena- si amo. Susurro la diosa

Aioria- ¡No te he escuchado bien!

Atenea- Si mi amo- respondió la diosa alzando la voz

Aioria- Bien ahora quiero que comas.

Nunca había comido de unos cuencos… le resultaba difícil. En la observaba y ella lo sabía, sentía una vergüenza terrible por que debía sacar la lengua y además se estaba manchando la cara

Aioria- ahora iremos al lavabo par que puedas lavarte. Recuerda que debes ir en cuatro patas pues eres una perra-le recordó el caballero dorado

La tomo de la correa y la llevo hasta el lavabo andaba tras de él, con la cabeza gacha cuando llego al lavabo y le dijo

Aioria-Bien ahora puedes lavarte , cuando estés lista vendrás hacia mí de nuevo a cuatro patas..

Mientras tanto Aiora se dirigió hacia la silla de atenea , la cual ocupaba todos los días para los desayunos con su elite dorada cada caballero y el patriarca tenían su propia silla .. así que considero esa silla las más apropiada para la situación estaba bellamente tallada y en el centro se encontrar el símbolo de Nike , se sentó en ella mirando hacia donde estaba el baño, transcurriendo unos minutos cuando la vio aparecer,

Saori no necesito demasiado tiempo para arreglarse un poco y sonreír de nuevo al mirarse en el espejo. No sabía que le ocurría pero estaba gusto con su nueva condición. Se acercaba a su caballero andando por el suelo llevaba la mirada baja y arrastraba la correa que había dejados enganchados en su collar. Estaba preciosa, la malla que cubría su cuerpo le confería un aspecto de animal de lujo. El movimiento de caderas al gatear era tremenda mente excitante. Cuando llego hasta él se detuvo…

Aiora- bien ahora te sentarás en esta silla- le dijo el santo

Antes de que saori se sentar al oriento hacia la puerta de entrada. Atenea seguía con la mirada baja. Abrió una pequeña maleta que ella de reojo intento averigua que contenía. Saco una mordaza de bola que le coloco en la boca. Le resultaba incomoda pero la acepto. El pausadamente cogió una cámara de video y la apunto así ella, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía alzo la vista y quiso saber si era la misma que Camus había ocupado con ella, Aiora noto su intento de hablar, pues la mordaza no le dejaba explicarse

Aiora- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar? ¿Quién te autorizo levantar la mirada? Recuerda, eres una perra y debes ser disciplinada. Las desobediencias se corrigen con castigo, esta es la última que te acepto, pues recibiste demasiados castigos con tu irreverencia en otros templos … no te preocupes yo soy más paciente que varios de mis camaradas pero si agotas mi paciencia te corregiré más severamente que ellos. Has entendido- le pregunto su caballero

Atenea- rápidamente bajo la mirada y callo, sentía como poco apoco se iba abandonando a la situación. Empezó a sentir preocupación, sabía que no corría peligro con ninguno de ellos pero Aioria era diferente a como era antes, los demás mantenían su mismo carácter pero el león, su león había cambiado y eso le preocupaba..

Atenea seguía sentada en la silla con la mordaza la cual no le permitía tragar saliva por lo cual empezó a babear

Aioria- bien saori. Ahora te vendare los ojos...- Atenea no contesto seguía con la cabeza agachada, cogió una ancha venda de seda y le cubrió delicadamente la vista- ahora voy a atarte, quiero que habrás las piernas

Athena- pensaba- Como podía ser después de todas las cosas que hizo días antes y por primera vez se sentía más desnuda, notaba como la iba sujetando a la silla, unas cuerdas la amarraban por los tobillos, otra la mantenía oprimida contra el respaldo. Esta última le presionaba los pechos y se los realzaba, la cuerda blanca sobre la fina malla aun lo resaltaba más, empezó asentirse mojada, pero de repente escuchó que abrían las grandes y pesadas puerta de mármol que dan asía el comedor se sobresaltó, una ola de nervios la recorrió, recordó que estaba desnuda y a disposición de cualquiera, intento hablarle de nuevo quería decirle que no abriera no invitara a nadie peor no pudo la mordaza se lo impedía


	5. Chapter 5

Aioria- llegaron a tiempo- grito hacia al puerta el caballero- se dirigió hacia ella veo que no entiendes las cosas. Te advertí sobre tu comportamiento… -con rudeza le cogió un pezón del pecho y se lo pellizco. Le dolió muchísimo y gimió- Recuerda que ere una gata, una perra, la próxima vez sera mucho peor…

Aioria- con dulce voz le dijo:- mi señora se lo volveré a repetir, ¿quiere seguir con esto?

Atenea- solo asintió con la cabeza…

Aioria- Bien gatita

Entonces Athena escucho muchos pasos, que inmediatamente reconoció por su cosmos energía eras sus caballeros y uno a uno se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas viendo fijamente hacia saori sin decir ni una palabra sintió como Aioria acariciaba su pelo, se sintió tan acalorada que por un momento pensó que iba desmayarse, no podía moverse además no veía nada, la maldita mordaza le estaba haciendo babear tanto que notaba como su saliva ya había llegado hasta su sexo. Estaba tan excitada como angustiada... no sabía qué le iba a deparar el resto

Atenea escuchó voces y inmediatamente la reconoció era afrodita que paso saludando ,con su muy característico tono.

Afrodita- hola Aioria, buenas noches ¿ya está lista?

Aioria-si lo está aunque está un poco inquieta y es normal, a lo que afrodita asintió., pero ya esta preparada para su adiestramiento en forma…

Afrodita. Que Hermoso se ve este animal. Contesto afrodita mientras la acariciaba levemente. Amablemente le retiro la venda de los ojos

Atenea sintió como le descubrían la vista, casi no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, mantuvo la vista baja peor fue suficiente para poder ver delante suyo el cuerpo de afrodita que llevaba un pantalón de cuero, una hebilla dorada con su signo y un abrigo largo, nada más.

Afrodita- hola saori, mmm mira yo te iniciare oficialmente en tu entrenamiento, lo anterior, lo ocurrido hace unos días era solo para probar hasta donde llegaba tu entrega, y ahora que lo hemos comprobado empieza tu entrenamiento- El bdsm a diferencia de como lo llaman mucha gente "sadomasoquismo", esa una práctica, es un arte de explorar tu cuerpo, no se trata de torturar y sentir placer, es una relacion de como ya lo sabes un amo y una sumisa, es a través del cuerpo de esa sumisa,que el amo obtiene placer… obviamente con límites bien establecidos. - Ahora mi señora,quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas si accedes a ser adiestrada?

Atenea-Empezaba a dudar si estaba inmersa en un sueño. Lo que le estaba ¿pasando era algo impensable solo uno días antes... Pero se sentía sumisa, su entrega la llenaba de una dulce palidez. Alzo su vista y vio a afrodita, tan atractivo y varonil, peinado con una coleta y su melena de color aguamarina…volteo a ver a todo el salón y vio a su caballeros, todos ellos vestían con pantalón de cuero, la hebilla y nada arriba - estaban expectantes. Y en voz baja respondió- si-

Afrodita- ¿cómo has dicho?

Atenea. El tono en la voz de afrodita hizo que rápidamente bajara la mirada y replicara- Si mi amo-

Afrodita- bien,ahora escucha saori, las penetraciones o estipulaciones son algo extra, y hasta a menudo… hay maneras de explotar el placer, sin necesidad de tocar tus genitales, ya lo comprobaste...

saori lo miró extrañada nunca se había sentido asi… confundida,pensando en cuestione de sexualidad, ahora resultaba todo un tanto más confuso pero la atraía más….

saga- saori.. la sumisa le da el control parcial de su cuerpo al amo,el dispone de ella enteramente para su placer y deleite, un verdadero amo procurará el placer de su sumisa, a través de su propio placer, es algo muy recíproco, es un juego de rol, y obedecerás o habrá consecuencias..

kanon- la imaginación es algo fundamental es la relación de dominación, una sumisa debe de ser obediente,leal,fiel: pero no por eso debe desvalorizarse...al contrario una sumisa debe tener una autoestima elevada, debe amarse y cuidarse, es por eso que vimos en ti la madera de sumisa…¿quien mejor que la diosa de la guerra y la sapiencia?

mu- sera como una relación sin serlo….- dijo mu a saori- el amor no debe existir… aunque aquí se hará una excepción pues el cariño que te tenemos y el amor que te profesamos hace que esa regla quede un poco anulada, pero aun asi seremos.. tus amos.. solo eso, los que disponen remos de ti bajo nuestra voluntad… comentó el lemuriano…no puedes enamorarte de tus amos , se que esta de mas decirlo, debido a que tiens sentimientos mas haya de diosa-caballero con varios de nosotros y no es un secreto… en otra situación podrías habernos amado como hombres pero ahora nos amaras solo como amos, - ¿entendiste?…

atenea, con dificultad movió la cabeza y asintió. poniéndose roja, por lo evidenciada que estaba...

Afrodita.. desatenla por favor voy a preparar las cosas

Mientras atenea era desatada afrodita sacó de su abrigo , especie de látigo con muchas tiras y una empuñadura que asemejan un pene, lo depositó sobre la mesa..

Afrodita- levántate y ven aquí.- le ordenó el santo del doceavo templo. Atenea se acercó mientras Aioria se sentaba cómodamente en una silla del comedor -vamos a ver qué podemos esperar de esta esclava, date la vuelta y abre las piernas.

Atenea- obedeció aunque con la mirada intentaba encontrar un gesto de aprobación por parte de sus amos, pero sin encontrarlo, solo se limitó a obedecer… sentía como afrodita empezaba a manosear sus pechos, jugaba pellizcando sus pezones que se ponían duros, después de una de sus manos bajo hasta su sexo y hurgo en él, atenea quería reprimir el placer que sentía pero le era inevitable

Afrodita- perra, te estas poniendo cachonda, ni se te ocurra correrte hasta que tus amos te lo permitamos… saori estaba incomoda, estaba gozando a manos de afrodita su amigo y compañero de charlas, aquel con quien a menudo hablaba su confidencias. – Flexiónate hacia abajo y expón con tus manos tu sexo y ano.

Atenea- solo obedeció-

Afrodita- Bonito y apretado ano, …habrá que usarlo... Toda sumisa debe ofrecer habitualmente a sus amos sus tres sacrificios. Acércame el plug anal Aioria, por favor.

El qunto guardián tomo un consolador, era corto pero grueso, en la parte final tenía una escotadura para que una vez introducido no saliera por sí solo, su forma cónica facilitaba la introducción en anos poco acostumbrados, se lo dio a afrodita y este a atenea

Afrodita- Toma quiero que lo lamas bien para poder metérlo en tu culo. No te levantes...

Atenea no soporto más la tensión y empezó a llorar, y de repente escucho la voz de shura y shaka, consolándola

shura- tranquila mi señora, lo estás haciendo muy bien,

shaka- nadie aquí te hará nada que tu no permitas, sabes que te queremos mucho, y como si las palabras se convirtieran en un bálsamo , aliviaron el alma de su diosa... atenea tomó el consolador y lo empezó a lamer…

Afrodita- Métetelo en la boca, saori. Le pidió afrodita- y después me lo das

Así lo hizo atenea, después cerró los ojo esperando ser penetrada, sintió como el consolador se abría paso en su trasero... se sintió humillada como nunca, pero era lo que deseaba, era lo que necesitaba era la razón por la que había seducido a Camus y lo había metido en su cama y esa era la misma razón por la que había aceptado entrar al juego con shaka,, esa idea la hacía seguir adelante.

Afrodita- bien ahora te arrodilladas y andarás hacia Aldebarán, saori obedeció hasta llegar a la silla del caballero de tauro, donde él estaba sentado, llegó hasta los pies de su amo, estaba abatida pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para continuar, quedó a cuatro patas con la cabeza mirando al suelo entre las piernas del segundo guardián, el cual con delicadeza la levantó y le dijo

Aldebarán-ahora mireme a los ojos, y escuche, usted sabe lo mucho que la idolatramos y respetamos, esto es un aprueba, es un paso que debemos de dar para llegar al nivel superior de la relación que iniciado entre sus caballeros y usted, usted se ha de estar preguntando porque estamos todos aquí, bueno dado que todos somos tus caballeros hemos decidido colaborar juntos para iniciarte en tu nueva singladura como sumisa final,

Atenea. Estaba llorando y sintió como con delicadeza Aldebarán le limpiaba los ojos

Milo-sabes saori... Uno solo puede ceder algo cuando es su dueño, tú serás cedida a nosotros, para de ese modo sentirse realmente nuestra, durante esta semana no te cedimos con cada uno de los caballeros de tu elite dorada, por que aun no eres nuestra esa es la razón por la que estamos todos aquí, es un primer paso, se que te cuesta aceptar a tanta gente en la intimidad de tu espacio y precisamente por eso nosotros estamos aquí…

Atenea- nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, lejos de confrontar estas palabras aun la hundieron más, pero... Era inexplicable, era como si su alma se vaciara para dar cabida a nuevas y desconocida sensaciones y ansiaba llenarse de ellas

Afrodita- bien vamos a proseguir,-saori bajo su mirada de nuevo-saori el objetivo máximo de cualquier perra es dar placer a su amo, quiero que me muestres como chupas los miembros, espero que lo hagas mejor que con el consolador…

Saori se incorporó un poco y empezó a abrirle los pantalones a Aldebarán estaba nerviosa y sus manos temblaban

Aioria- espera perra, primero los pies, quítale los zapatos

Atenea con delicadeza retiró los zapatos Aldebarán

Afrodita- ahora lamelos...

Saori empezó a hacerlo, era algo nuevo para ella, recorría con su lengua desde la punta de los dedos hasta la pantorrilla, para conseguirlo debía agacharse mucho, así que dejaba su sexo expuesto…

Saga- sigue así saori... Abre más tus piernas, Aioros si te parece podrías empezar tu por probar su sexo…

Sin pensárselo dos veces Aioros con su mano derecha la embadurno de lubricante y se colocó tras saori, empezó a acariciar su sexo... Era hábil y en pocos instantes Atenea empezó a tener problemas... Estaba mojada, muy mojada y airoso ya introducía sin ningún esfuerzo 4 dedos en el interior de su vagina, los dedos salían y entraban rítmica mente y con el pulgar rozaba su clítoris, ya había espesado a lamer el miembro de aldebaran peor se le dificultaba la tarea, estaba retorciéndose, pero recordó que le habían prohibido correrse así que instintivamente apartó la mano de Aioros con la suya

Aioros-perra ¿ quién crees que eres?- dijo con voz severa Aioros-no esperes buenos tratos de mi parte de ahora en adelante…

Camus- saori has hecho enojar a Aioros ahora recibirás un castigo... Dijo Camus mientras la miraba seriamente, pero con una genuina preocupación por lo creativo que podía llegar a ser Aioros cuando se trata de reprimendas… y eso a la vez lo excitaba

Saori se quedó postrada sobre el suelo, Aioros se levantó y fue a buscar el látigo que había sobre la cama y se lo dio a shaka

Aioros- , eres una perra desobediente por eso tendré que azotarte para que entiendas que tu ya no decides sobre tu cuerpo, perra caliente- le habló fuertemente Aioros y le dio una nalgada bien dada que hizo estremecer a saori - Toma Shaka tu manejas mejor el látigo que nosotros, por que no te haces cargo…

Azotes, la palabra retumbo en la cabeza de atenea …

Aioros- se la llevó hasta la silla del centro y se sentó allí, se bajó los pantalones liberando su erecto pene después se sentó de nuevo y reclamó a saori.- quiero que empieces a chupar mi polla..

Saori se extrañaba del lenguaje tan burdo, pero a la vez tan concreto en el tiempo que conocía a Aioros solo una vez nunca le le había hablado de esa manera y menos frente a sus demás caballeros, eso la hizo sentir excitada, se sentía propiedad de alguien, propiedad de su amo… así que se incorporó y empezó a chupar...

Shaka- le daremos 6 azotes que les parece?-

Camus,si me parece, si claro,

de acuerdo- todos los caballeros estaban satisfechos con la decisión.

Shaka- Atenea deberás tener la polla de Aioros en tu boca, no quiero que tus gritos y sollozo espanten a los centinelas, entren y descubran todo.- mientras decía esa palabras le rompió la malla que cubría el cuerpo de saori, dejando sus nalgas al aire, su trasero era redondeado, su piel muy suave, se situó detrás de saori coloco la punta del látigo sobre su culo…

Silbó en el aire, instante después restallaba sobre la piel blanca, Aioros le apretó la cara contra su miembro... Saori intento gritar peor no pudo, le quemo, le quemo mucho después escucho la vos de shaka-

Shaka-uno-

Saori- dios mío no lo voy a soportar, pensó , tenía sus manos apoyadas en el suelo… no debo moverlas.- Entonces sintió otro azote aún más fuerte que el anterior y seguido a este se escuchó

Camus-–dos—Aioros le saco el pene de la boca para que respirara mientas Ángelo se acercaba para ser el siguiente... Aioros entonces volvió a meter su pene dentro de saori y de inmediato se escuchó un tercer golpe pero este más arriba de la pompa y el número

Mascara- -3-

La verdad sus santos manejaban bien el látigo sus golpes eran perfectos y la intensidad perfectamente dosificada… Aioros seguía recibiendo una mamada por una saori que derramaba lagrimas entonces Aiora se paro y le dijo

Aiora- tranquila saori, pronto pasara recuerda que debes obedecer para que así no te castiguemos… y de la nada se escucho un cuarto golpe era de shura quien tras golpearla se acercó y con su lengua lamió la herida causada por su látigo cosa que provoco le ardor de saori y el número…

Shura-4 , pero también que se humedeciera,

\- sin dejarla disfrutar de el placer de la lengua de Shura vino el sexto latigazo propiciado por saga , seguido de un nalgada muy fuerte apoyado del poder de su cosmos

Saga- 5- esto es por mojarte, gatita- después se retiró con sombría tranquilidad-

Otro mas llego a estrellarse contra su latimado trasero y el numero 6 pprovenia de Kanon

A saori le gustaba el dolor, el sentirse a prueba y salir airosa le gustaba abandonarse y saberse manejada por sus amos, ella ya no pensaba en ellos como sus caballeros, pensaba en ellos como sus amos y ella era el centro de las atenciones aunque esas atenciones fueran unos latigazos

Perdió la cuenta de los azotes per0 supuso que habían terminado cuando ya no sintió más. Aioros la separo suavemente de su pene y dijo ¿quién sigue?

Aioria. –yo quiero que me la mame y sin más se sentó en la silla de la diosa y le ordeno le hiciera un mamada- esclava empieza-…

La entrega de saori era total, no dijo nada, empezó a lamer... Todos disfrutaban viendo como su esclava así gemir a Aioria y más de uno empezó a masturbarse desde su silla

Aioria- ha, si muy bien sigue así, métetela más adentro. Dijo Aioros mientras la tomaba de la cabeza y la obligaba a tragarse su pene hasta su garganta.

Saori de repente empezó a sentir como jalaban el plug que llevaba rato allí dentro y supo que la iban penetrar... Y no sabía quién era, pero sintió un aroma a rosas y inmediatamente dedujo que era afrodita, el más bello entre sus caballeros, que la lubricaba y de un solo empuje se la metió y entro toda dentro de ella , saori se estremeció gimió y por fin llego su recompensa..

Aldebarán llego bajo una de sus manos al clítoris de su señora y la otra la puso en su miembro y le dijo a su oído, te acariciare, tienes permiso para correrte... Entonces empezó el suave masaje que hizo ella intensificara su succion al miembro de Aioria y que este le llenara la boca pero ella aun no llegara entonces afrodita aprovecho y dos estocadas más lograron que acabara al mismo que saori se corría y era bañada por el semen de su caballeros que ante la escena la rodearon y bañaron con su leche, saori no aguanto más y callo dormida en el piso… .


	6. Chapter 6

Era el día siguiente saori se había levantado temperado y había sido latigada por saga, cuando de repente vio entrar a uno de sus amos era milo…

Milo- ya es hora de continuar con tu adiestramiento. lo que paso ayer es apenas una entrada al ex quisto mundo de la sumisión – la tomo de las manos y le dio un beso y como es debido saori se puso de rodillas, con sus manos sobre los muslos y la mirada hacia el sexo de él …

Saori.- Si amo, haga de mi lo que desee, estoy aquí para servirle- contestó al diosa

. Milo enseguida le coloco el collar de perra sumisa,junto con la cadena y jalo levemente y como le habían enseñado, Atenea al sentir el leve tirón de la cadena se puso de cuatro y camino junto a él, la llevo hacia el centro del cuarto ,y saori de reojo pudo ver que milo había traído tijeras, plugs, ligas, ganchos y pesas, quedo desnuda con su sexo expuesto al igual que sus senos al aire colgando, le puso un antifaz en los ojos para que no viera nada luego le ato los pezones con ligas y le coloco las pinzas con las pesas de plomo sus senos quedaron estirados por la gravedad sentía ese pequeño escozor que parte del pezón se expande por el pecho llega a la columna y se dispara a la cabeza … la presión de las pinzas la hacía volverse loca, luego sintió como entraba un dedo a dedo en el ano, primero un dedo, luego dos, era un mete y saca ligero liego más rápido y más rápido hasta que le arrancaron un grito

Atenea- AAAAAAAHHHHHH MMMMMM SIIIII AHHHH se mordía los labios deseaba tocarse las tetas pero estaba en cuatro no podía- MMMM SIII -entraba uno y mas dedos en su anito, luego sintió como le tocaban su clítoris, lo frotaban en círculos, luego de arriba abajo

Saori- mmm DIOS DIOS NOOO MMM ME CORRO ME CORRO error pronunciar esas palabras, ni bien las termino de decir sintió con gran fuerza dos palmadas en su trasero

Milo-perra acaso te he dicho que te corras, tu no te acorres sin mi permiso : - dijo milo con voz autoritaria  
Saori- si amo perdóneme  
Luego de esa llamada de atencion y de las fuertes palmadas que le dio su amo en turno sintió como le abrían de par en par las nalgas, algo delgado entraba y luego dentro suyo se derramo un líquido frio que invadió todas sus entrañas, a pesar de que era poca al cantidad la diosa de la sapiensa se había llenado, luego percibió como el plug entraba poco a poco lento hacia un mete y saca despacio luego rápido hasta de un solo golpe se la metió

Atenea- se mordía los labios de placer, su corazón latía a mil y su cosmos parecía iba los punzones que sentía en sus pechos la hacía delirar ya no podía quería correrse pero hacerlo era correr el riesgo de algún castigo y ella deseaba placer. Así que intento cerrar las piernas pero milo s e lo impidió dándole un nalgada una vez que el plug estaba dentro y milo supuso que su recto estaba lleno, dio un ligero jalón a la correa y la hizo caminar a paso firme, por las escaleras de los 12 templos hasta llegar a un jardín que, tras caminar mas empezó a sentir la piedras clavársela en las rodillas, y un olor a humedad la invadió…

Milo la quería sacar a pasear al aire libre donde todos la vieran allí como una perra, y depsues d e un pequeño recorrido por las casas la llevo a otro lugar... le saco la venda y saori noto que la habían llevado a las mazmorras del santuario a una celda alejada de todo, era un cuarto grande de paredes de ladrillos rojos sin recubrir o tarrajear, el piso era cerámico rojo, casi cerca a la puerta había una plataforma con una viga donde se castigaba a los traidores, también había un cepo, nuevo, al parecer sus caballeros usaban ese lugar muy a menudo … pues encontró allí fustas y látigos de todos los tamaños y formas ..

Milo- le quito la cadena a su diosa- ponte de pie- saori obedeció y sintió a milo acercarse a ella, se puso atrás de tal manera que sus labios comenzaron a besar su cuello mientras sus manso acariciaban los senos, se los presionaba despacio, luego fuerte , luego sintió unos ligeros azotes y las pinzas se callearon, con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a jugar con los pezones de su señora, los estiraba y los hundía pero su labios nunca dejaban de besar su cuello, y de chupar el lóbulo de sus oídos

Atenea- pensaba- por favor estoy muy caliente necesito que me la meta, que me haga suya, con sus ojos saori suplicaba con sus manos saori sujetaba las de él, luego su amo la inclino en Angulo de 90° y le volvió a poner la venda en los ojos… con un beso en los labios dijo…  
Milo- disfruta perrita, todo lo que te hare y veras que nunca lo olvidaras…  
Saori ya estando en ángulo de 90 grados sintió como su amo se alejaba por unos momentos, después de un rato escucho como se acercaba paso a paso , ya estaba frente a ella ….la acaricio con sus dedos en los labios vaginales, y lo introdujo ligeramente en su boca, con la humedad del dedo recorrió por todos lados., luego acaricio su cabeza, como a una niña que necesita cariño, bajo ligeramente por su nuca, saori sentía como con sus manos acariciaban la piel de su espalda bajando por su columna y subiendo hasta que llego a su trasero allí sentí como sus manos amasaron las nalgas

Milo las apretó fuerte luego las comenzó a besar, las abrió de par en par y poco a poco saco ese plug que tenía dentro

Saori- mmmm siii mmm siiii –saori sentía como lo sacaba y lo metía despacio y rápido- milo mételo mas , Milo- se detuvo.. – y la golpeo con una fuerza considerable y bien calculada para no hacerle mayor daño en el estomago, haciendo que ella sacara el aire y se callera…- nunca me digas que hacer eres una perra te quedo claro y sin avisar lo saco todo y le metió el plug en la boca- ahora lámelo

saori. Sin decir nada apenas recuperándose lamio el juguete lo chupo lo mejor que podía y lo que le permitía su boca… entonces milo s acerco y lo empujo y saco de su boca simulando una mamada  
se lo metía todo casi hasta el fondo de la garganta ya cuando estuvo satisfecho … lo dejo caer al suelo

Tomo a saori del cabello y la llevo hacia una mesa allí mismo el octavo guardián le hiso acostarse y le ato las manos y piernas a cada esquina de la mesa y le volvió aponer cada pinza en un pezón y una en su clítoris, ya cuando estaba allí inmovilizada milo comenzó con la fusta a recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo de su señora primero los pies, subiendo ligeramente por las piernas, muslos, luego lo metía entre su sexo y sacudia la fusta haciendo que la pinza se fuera de un lado a otro, saori estaba apnto de correrse ,e ntonces su amo se detuvo , siguió subiendo por su pubis, luego al vientre donde le hizo cosquillitas en el ombligo cosa que la hizo reír, y le saco una sonrisa de ternura a milo….


	7. Chapter 7

Tras torturarla un rato con la fusta la desato y con una mano el dorado escorpión la tomo de los cabellos y jalo su cabeza para besarle en la boca, su diosa correspondió con pasión y deleite. y la desato

Milo- Voy a cogerte como la perra que eres ponte a cuatro patas- y sin más previo aviso habiéndose acomodado la diosa el santo Enterró su miembro en su trasero…de una sola embestida... le tomó los senos y al tiempo que la sacaba y metía acariciaba sus pechos apretándolos con los dedos.

Saori sentía que iba a correrse de un momento a otro, pero no quería desagradar a su amo en turno, si se daba cuenta que se corría sin su permiso, la castigaría, así que trató de detener el orgasmo lo más que pudo… pero no lo logro… de pronto milo se detuvo y le hizo darse la vuelta.

Milo—No tenías permiso para correrte - le regaño el caballero al tiempo que la abofeteaba sin activar su cosmos ….Chúpamela… ordeno

Esta vez cuando ella se la chupaba él se corrió en su boca, ella trato de tragar todo pues recordó su noche con Camus y lo que había aprendido a hacer, pero derramó un poco que luego tuvo que lamer del suelo... Una vez termino el santo la llevó a una jaula que estaba en una de las equinas del calabozo a cuatro patas, como un animal, y la hizo entrar .

Milo-métete- ordeno el caballero. La diosa sin entender bien cuál era el fin se agacho y ágatas se introdujo en la jaula la cual el santo cerró con un candado

Milo- aquí dormirás. No tengas miedo -dijo el santo a su diosa al ver su rostro de preocupación,-es parte de tu entrenamiento estas segura y nadie te vera solo el patriarca y los santos dorados tiene permitido entrar a los calabozos... y como sabaes el patriarca no se encuentra Sin más el caballero se retiró y salió de la celda cerrándola también con llave…

Saori en ningún momento tuvo ganas de salir o detenerlo todo …se sentía llena estaba allí porque sentía la necesidad de mostrar su entrega total y absoluta…porque necesitaban mostrar sus deseos de pertenecer …eso la hacía feliz …. cuando vio que él no estaba comenzó a masturbarse, recordando todo lo que él habían hecho hasta ese día... la diosa de la sabiduría estaba excitada...sus caballeros/ amos eran lo máximo... no podía dejar de pensar en ellos y eso al ponía a mil…el orgasmo llegó y ella suspiro extasiada ya una vez relajada pudo alzar la vista y observar con más detalle los calabozos y se dio cuenta para sus sorpresa ... que Contenía algunos aparatos como una especie de rueda giratoria parecidas a las que salían en los libros de historia , las usadas en la época de la inquisición española …un sillón que le recodaba a sus citas con le ginecólogo , una camilla y una cruz entre otras cosas que no sabía que eran . … además que las velas daban una luz tenue que mantenían la estancia en una semi-penumbra,…..Que conseguía dar a aquel ambiente una sensación de devoción y respeto


	8. Chapter 8

Eran más de las dos y media y saori seguía dormida… había quedado exhausta del día anterior pero el escuchar unos pasos acercándose a ella se despertó… era saga, cuando se acerco la encontró adormilada, abrió la jaula, la levanto del cabello, y le robo un beso apasionado, que éxito inmediatamente a saori lo segundo que hizo fue tocarle su entrepierna… la soltó y la tele transportó entre las dimensiones al templo de géminis…

Valla a saga no le gusta perder el tiempo…. y se pasan mis ordenes de no teletransportase dentro del santuario por el arco del triunfo... Pensó para su adentros la diosa de la sapiensa, de inmediato sintió que la jalaban del cabello y la llevaban al baño….

Saga- los esclavos tienen que tener sus orificios limpios para sus amos…-

tras decir eso el peli azul la baño como si se tratara de una niñita, la enjabono entera y empezó a restregarle su intimidad con bastante jabón lo cual saco un gemido de la diosa, el santo al notarlo la enjuago y la tomo de la cintura y la acomodo de manera que quedara expuesta para poder azotarla con la palma de su mano

Saga- Es para que tomen color… estas muy pálida- dijo el tercer guardián de las doce casas, la saco y la llevo a la sala aun mojada…-toma-… el santo le entrego un hermoso consolador rosa el cual saori tomo y entonces saga continuo hablando….- Durante la sesión de hoy tienes permitido hablar y verme a la cara pero la única frase que dirás será "si amo" ¿has entendido?- pregunto el santo

Saori. Si amo. Respondió la diosa

Saga. Enciéndelo y presiona fuertemente tu clítoris… saori simplemente obedeció, a los pocos segundos saori se había calentado y su respiración se había intensificado y sus músculos estaban tensos…

Saga: no te corras preciosa- ordeno el santo, - pues había notado que saori estaba a punto de llegar…- introdúcelo suavemente en tu interior y ponte de de rodillas.

Saori. Si amo- dijo la diosa y se coloco en la posiciona adecuada

Saga. Saca el vibrador y chúpalo….

a saori se pareció que estaba caliente y eso provoco una nueva oleada de placer , como consecuencia saori empezó a succionar frenéticamente imaginando que estaba atendiendo el miembro de saga…le parecía apuesto, y siempre había fantaseado con él, lo deseaba desde hace años pero por las guerras no lo había tenido y ahora su deseo se veía cumplido…

Saga: Atena… aun te entra mas.. Mételo todo,…sabes- dijo el santo cerca de su oído-.. Me la pones dura…

Saori se sentía en el paraíso y mas al ver como saga se desnudaba sin ningún pudor frente a ella, El se sentó en un sillón frente a ella y se empezó masturba mientras la observaba… Saga. voltéate y pega tu cabeza al piso para que me muestres tus orificios , Métete el vibrador y masturbarte… mientas lo haces introduce tu dedo medio en tu recto…

El estar de rodillas frente a saga, y el saber que el se masturbaba al verla… le provocaba una gran alegría después de todo- pensaba saori- ¿ qué esclava no se siente feliz de agradar a sus amos?.. ella sabía que su santo quería ver eses dedo dentro de ella y eso la motivo a obedecer, puso el vibrador bien adentro de ella con una mano y con la otra empezó a jugar rodeando su orificio, tomando sus jugos para ayudarlo a entrar

Saga la veía jugar con su dedo y ponía especial atención a las reacciones de su diosa-

Saori- amo… por favor permítame terminar… suplica la diosa guerrera a su caballero…

Saga- no te atrevas saori.. Ordeno el santo con sus vos ronca… te correrás después de mi…

Esto provoco lo que saga buscaba, el incremento de juego y por tanto más dominio sobre su señora y reforzar la idea de que ya no se pertenecía así misma , dependía totalmente de sus señores para todo desde comer hasta tener un orgasmo… eso es lo que saga quería transmitirle….

Saori no quería fallarle a su amo, le costó mucho trabajo aguantar con tanto placer que sentía… mientras se masturbaba imaginaba a saga usando su cuerpo …. Que el vibrador era el suculento miembro del santo… El placer crecía, saori estaba cubierta de sudor y cuando estaba cerca de fallarle a su tercer guardián,.. Escucho las palabras que tanto anhelaba

Saga- Hermosa cierra tus ojos y termina... sin más saori lo hizo y esto permito que se intensificaran las sensaciones de su cuerpo, y la invadió una sensación de calidez y cosquilleo, que le recorrió todo su cuerpo… y entonces vino el tan esperado orgasmo y la relajación… saori perdió el equilibrio y quedo recostada a los pies de saga…

Saori... Gracias amo…


	9. Chapter 9

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia disculpen la demora pero estado muy ocupada, peor prometo no atrasarme tanto de nuevo :)

capítulo 9

2 Días después del encuentro con saga saori se encontraba en la sala patriarcal arreglando unos asuntos con shion quien había llegado para revisar cómo estaban las cosas en el santuario, venía solo de rápido pues tenía que regresar inmediatamente a los 5 picos a ver al maestro de libra, así entre el aburrimiento de su templo pasaron los días y la misma mañana en la que shion se iría, saori encontró una carta en su almohada la cual decía..

Hoy en la noche te espero en el templo de cáncer,llevarás una falda ajustada, una blusa escotada así como las bolas chinas que vienen en la caja que te llegó con la carta, en tu camino a mi templo apretadas y aflojas tu vagina para sentir las bolas….

Firma tu amo….

La noche había llegado y saori se encontraba rumbo al 4 templo sin ninguna dificultad, a la entrada fue recibida por el santo dorado, el cual llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa a juego abierta en los primeros botones, zapato negro de vestir y un cinturón con la hebilla dorada y su signo tallado en ella… angelo la llevó a los aposentos privados atras del templo, al llegar a las escaleras a medio camino la hizo detenerse , le separó las piernas y hurgó en su intimidad para verificar que hubier acumplido con la tarea asignada.. al notar que sus órdenes se habían seguido al pie de la letra sonrió con satisfacción, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un antifaz negro y se colocó.. el resto del camino el la guito...claro que eso no era necesario, pues las memorias de la primera reencarnación de atenea estaban en ella y conocía cada espacio de cada templo.. de memoria

Angelo- sigue caminando- ordenó el cuarto guardián, dijo el santo que la tomó gentilmente de la mano, a saori este gesto la hizo sentir reconfortada y pensó que el santo tenía las manos más suaves que hubiera tocado, por no dejaban de sentirse masculinas…

Legaron a la habitación y la hizo acostarse con la espalda sobre la mesa, le estiro los brazos y le susurro al oído, en ese momento saori sintió golpear en su nariz un olor a loción muy varonil pero suave que la prendió al instante, lo cual se incrementó al escuchar las siguientes palabras

Angelo- En esta sesión puedes gritar… y sollozar e inclusive llorar.. no me molesta al contrario eso me excita...ahora quédate quieta o ¿es que acaso quieres que te amarre?

Saori- no amo- respondió la diosa con una voz que denotan su verdadera sumisión, el santo al notar esta entrega sonrió para su adentros…

Tomó una fusta que tenía colgada en una de sus paredes y saori sintió el primer fustazo en su seno,... así pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos entre caricias y azotes desde sus piernas, hasta su pechos y vientre ,atenea estaba muy caliente, de repente sintió un fustazo con más fuerza que los anteriores esto provocó que instintivamente se levantara y poco al tiempo que dejo salir un fuerte quejido de dolor. acompañado de lágrimas, entonces angelo al notarlo se acercó a ella la tomó del cabello , mientras sobaba a la parte que había golpeado y le dijo..

Angelo- Ni se te ocurra volver a levantarte sin mi permiso ¿ Te quedo claro?

Saori- sí amo respondió la diosa de la estrategia, mientras tratada que contener sus lágrimas.

Se aparto de ella y la hizo levantarse, la desvistió y después la volvió a acostar, la dejó sola durante unos minutos en lo que él se remangaba la camisa...al regresar tomó sus manos y las atado sobre su cabeza, con una cuerda larga que después enredo a una de las patas de la mesita...tras esto flexiono las piernas de su señora a la mesa y le ordenó mantenerlas así , en lo que las ataba para evitar que instintivamente saori las moviera eso hizo sentir a sori muy expuesta y provocó un leve sonrojo… entonces angelo tomo dos pinzas pequeñas y las colocó sobre los pezones erectos de saori , la diosa intentó soportar el dolor lo mejor que pudo pero al final fue más fuerte que ella y usó la palabra " menor" la cual shaka le había dicho significaba bajar la intensidad cuando ella sintiera que había llegado a su límite , el 4 caballero la escuchó y le retiró las pinzas para arreglarlas giro un mariposa que mueve los resortes y aligeraba la presión que aplican las pinzas y las volvió a colocar.

Angelo- ¿Asi esta bien saori? -preguntó el caballero con una voz suave y saori se sorprendió por ese cambio..e´por despeus recordó que solo era un juego de rol, así que respondió

Saori- Si amo,gracias-con estas palabras angelo entendió que su diosa le daba pie a seguir con la sesión..

Entonces el santo colocó 4 pinzas en la entrado de su vagina, 2 del lado derecho y dos del izquierdo sosteniendo sus labios, después las pego con cinta gris a los muslos de su señora de esta manera mantenía bien abierto el orificio de su señora.. después tomó un consolador encendió y de una sola estocada lo metio y empezo a hacer movimientos de penetración.. saori parecia fuente de lo mojada que estaba

Angelo- ufff vaya zorrita estas muy mojada…- al decir esto dejó de mover el consolador y solo lo dejo allí empotrado, se dirigió a la cara de su señora y le puso la cabeza de lado, a la altura de su miembro- cómetelo, te aseguro que sabe más rica que la de camus y aiorios - sin más que escuchar saori abrió la boca y empezó a lamer y succionar el miembro de su caballero estaba tan concentrada en no ahogarse que no noto cuando angelo tomó una vela color dorado , la encendió y la empezó a verter sobre su piel , esto provocó que saori emitiera pequeños gemidos… entonces angelo paro y saco su pene de la boca de su señora tomó una navaja y empezó a retirar la cera que saori tenía pegada, así como las pinzas de su pecho y , saori sentía que se volvía loca estaba tan caliente que quería tener un orgasmo y suplicaba con la mirada angelo se rio al notarlo y dijo..

Angelo- hasta que no te quite toda la cera de tu cuerpo no dejaré que te corras...angelo siguió con su labor y en ningún momento apago el vibrador todo lo contrario aumentó la velocidad..

resultado de esto el corazón de saori iba como caballo desbocado , no sabía si podría aguantar más… aunque ella trataba pues debía de hacerlo por su amo.. pero ella queria mas y mas,estaba al borde de la taquicardia , y eso provocó que no notara cuando angelo termino de quitar la cera y se ponía unos guantes de latex negros , los cuales cubría con un lubricante, cuando se dio cuenta no entendía por qué hacía eso…pero empezó a atar cabos cuando vio a angelo sentarse en un banco frente a su vagina abierta y él le vaciaba un gel que estaba frío en comparación a su temperatura corporal , y tras esto empezó a explorar, primero metió un dedo, luego dos con los cuales iba abriendo a su señora

Angelo- saori esto que haré te provocara mucho placer y dolor,a diferencia de lo que hizo aioria que fue solo meterte algunos dedos, yo te meteré toda mi mano… no te asustes ya lo he hecho antes no te pasara nada.. ¿confías en mí?-preguntó con ternura a su señora

saori- Si amo, gracias por explicarme, claro que confio en ti…

El santo dorado iba metiendo sus dedos dentro de ella,ahora metía 3 y finalmente ingresaron 4, para minimizar la incomodidad empezó con su otra mano a acariciar el clítoris de su señora, en círculos suaves, acercando su lengua de vez en vez para potencial izar las sensaciones, y así provocar un orgasmo, cuando vio que su señora estaba cerca de llegar puso rígida la mano y la metió de una sola vez al tiempo que la cerraba en puño y dejando que los espasmos invadieran libremente a su señora..

saori- ¡ho por todo el olimpo! - death sigue por favor métela mas, muevela...siii !eso¡ no pares por favor….- gritaba la guardiana de la tierra , e instintivamente empezó a tratar de mover su cadeera lo máximo que el permitían las cuerdas para profundizar las embestidas de la mano como si se tratase de un gigantesco pene , saori se estremecía de el placer que el dorado le proporcionaba.. saori no aguanto mas y grito de placer llegando al orgasmo , entonces Angelo sacó la mano y se quitó el guante , desamarro a saori, la tomó del cabello obligándola a levantarse para después tirarla sobre la cama haciéndola caer de cara sobre el edredón y sin avisar la penetro, como respuesta obtuvo un gemido de atenea y el bamboleo de sus caderas invitándolo a continuar, esto lo hizo sentir tranquilo, y aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, justo antes de terminar saco su pene y eyaculo afuera manchando la espalda de su señora… en cuanto término fue al baño de la alcoba y trajo una toalla pequeña con la cual limpio al espalda de saori , después la volteo y la cargo para acostarla de manera adecuada en la cama y cubrirla con las sábanas , él se colocó al otro lado dentro de la cama y la abrazo mientras le preguntaba….

Angelo- ¿lo disfrutaste? - preguntó el santo a la diosa la cual exhausta y con voz cansada respondió…

Saori- si , amo, gracias por darme tanto placer .. al terminar de decir estas palabras por instinto acercó sus labios a los ángelo , pero se detuvo al recordar que como esclava no debía besar en la boca a su amo , angelo al notar el gesto sonrió y contestó…

Angelo- Besame saori , no te limites yo tambien deseo besarte, no habrá represalias, mi señora- y tras esto la besó gentilmente y con suavidad en los labios, fue un beso largo y tierno, cuando finalizó esta muestra de afecto saori se durmió abrazada a su cuarto guardián…...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Aldebaran Había llegado al templo de cancer a recoger a Saori, fue recibido por angelo quien, la entregó a él ya bañada y desnuda,... no sin antes darle un beso apasionado en su boca….

Aldebaran- como amanecio Atenea? le preguntó el santo del toro a su diosa

Saori- Bin un poco cansada…. por bien amo, gracias por preguntar….. No me molesta que hables, puedes hacerlo en mi presencia, incluso gritar y llorar…. me encanta escucharte

No se dijeron ams en el camino solo hubo silencio.. saori pensaba en que le esperaría con aldebaran el mas bueno de sus santos y amable….

Al llegar al templo procedió a atarle las manos en la espalda y las piernas juntas

De rodillas-dijo el guardián del segundo tiempo, y saori inmediatamente obedeció

El caballero se sentó a observar, allí estaba su diosa atada totalmente entregada a el, puso su pie frente a la cara de su señora y esta empezo a lamerlos, pues ya sabia cual era su deber…. sin abisar levanto el pie y lo puso sobre su cabeza,obligándola tocar con su cara el frío mármol del templo…seguido de una pregunta

A quién perteneces?

A ustedes mi AMO

Qué eres?

Su perra, mi AMO

Al escuchar sus palabras complacido el toro dorado comenzó a jugar con su intimidad hasta hacerla sentir llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo...

Mi AMO, por favor, esta perra siente que se corre, le suplico me deje correrme…..- dijo la pelimorada

no, perra, apenas comienzo contigo, no, no te correras….- ordeno con voz autoritaria aldebaran

la soltó de las sogas, pero el alivio no dudaría tanto pues inmediatamente la empezó a adornar con varias pinzas en sus pezones y labios vaginales , saori, al no estar tan acostumbrada gime y en respuesta recibe una cachetada en seguida de una pregunta…..

algún problema, perra?

No, mi SEÑOR, mi cuerpo es de usted, disponga de mi como usted desee.- respondió la diosa, adolorida y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero feliz, ya que sentia que habia empezado a expandir su mundo y nuevas sensaciones la invadieron. llenandola

Afortunadamente para saori aldebaran había terminado , y había procedido a acariciarla, para verificar su humedad Lo cual provoca que gima de dolor y de placer ….

-Pensamientos de Aldebaran-

Mi diosa, mi adorada y amada señora estas tan mojada que mis dedos resbalan solos, meto mis dedos y los muevo rápido y fuerte en ti, los muevo, los muevo y los froto buscando estimular el punto "g" tu gimes,... gimes…... y arqueas el cuerpo,... sudas y aprietas los dientes, sabes que si te corres, vas a ser castigada,... y peor disfrutas y eso para mi es lo más satisfactorio que existe, ver tu delicado cuerpo, contraerse con los espasmos provocados por mi, es maravilloso

Mi AMO, le suplico, le imploro me deje correrme, no aguanto más, mi SEÑOR, tenga compasión de esta perra puta, deseosa de correrse.- empezaste a rogarme… con esa boca y esos labios tan carnosos que me incitan a besarte

no…... disfruto atormentandote así…. -le respondió su caballero- viéndote temblar, así adornada, con el cuerpo tenso a punto de explotar, tú di rojo y lo hago, me detengo pero sabes que la puerta esta abierta para ti.

No,, usted sabe que mi voluntad son sus deseos, si quiere hacerme explotar de ganas de correrme házlo.. te lo ruego, si quiere azotarme hágalo, ustedes son los DUEÑO de la perra.- me respondes sin titubeos

Sigo con mi tarea en tus vagina quiero que se dilaten esos labios, quiero que escurran tus jugos de hembra en brama, , estas sudando y babeas ya por la ansiedad de correrte Tomo las pinzas con el pie empiezo a Moverlas..

Tú aumentas los gemidos, estas en extasis de placer y dolor, tú estas entregada doblegada por tu amo, por tu caballero, por tu guardian… por mi…... tú deseas que te haga sentir más dolor y más placer lo noto en tus bellos ojos azules empiezo a azotarte las pinzas, las pinzas se desprenden de tus senos y van cayendo, tu gimes de dolor por los azotes y las pinzas que se sueltan cuando termino de quitarte las pinzas, t te vuelvo a masturbar, te froto el clítoris y lo azoto con los dedos entonces no aguantas más y te corres, te corres en abundancia.

Vaya…. saori, te has corrido

perdón mi AMO- respondes

perdón, dices?

mi AMO, yo…

Tú sabes lo que yo opino del perdón? yo no perdona, yo disciplino

Así es perra,- te respondo fingiendo molestia ya que la verdad es que me encanto verte terminar, tu mirada, tu respiración fueron momentos únicos que guardare en mi memoria, pero no puedes saberlo, no puedes saber lo que pensamos, o que en realidad buscamos mas tu placer que le de nosotros- yo disciplino, así que para que te quede claro que el que manda y ordena cuando debes correrte soy yo, te pondré una pinza en la lengua y ahí la mantendrás hasta que yo, lo desee….

Te Dejo allí un par de horas, me, fui a bañar y alistar pues yo tenia guardia ese dia…

Ya vendrán a recogerte…- y me alejo dejando amarrada, exhibida Húmeda y exhausta… mi hermosa diosa, ya entiendo el por que de ese beso que resiviste de angelo.. frente a mi … el siente lo mismo que yo en estos momentos, celos…. celos de seas de alguien mas….., Este juego se nos escapa de las manos….


End file.
